Mozaik Role
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Everything happened because of the war... Sixteen years later, it is still hurt. However, they all have their family. Does their bonds no longer exist?


**When I started thinking about writing this story, I have some personal problems. At first, I attempt to write Bakugan fanfics which will following the events of the series. But who cares? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. **

**Juliet Glenn belongs senior Zephyros-Phoenix. It will be unwise if I explain to you about Juliet. How about checking my senior's profile instead? And, thanks senior for your kindness. As well as Soren. Though he only is mentioned, but senior is his rightful owner. **

**I only own my OC/s: Rin Kazami and her son, Fubuki. Oh, Ventus Wildgress, too.**

**Speaking of my OC/s…**

**Well, just a little background info. **

**Rin Kazami: (I don't remember how many times I and my little sister have argued about that name. Seriously? A simple and common name… the name of my sister's. Then each time, my twin appeared and I lost!): **Rin Kazami is American-Japanese girl whose father is a bodyguard and is second cousin of Shun Kazami, the so-called friend of Dan Kuso. She is Ventus Brawler, partnered with Ventus Emerald Wildgress. About her personality, I think it will be better for you to read to find out.

**Fubuki Kazami: **Rin's son. Growing up without a father, the boy doesn't seem to be less confident at all. Despite his mother's retirement, he secretly brawls. He is a Ventus Brawler with Wildgress as his main Bakugan.

**And one more thing,****Gundalian Invaders takes place when Brawlers are about in their 20s. **

**End of the introduction. Come on, read and review! And please dismiss any grammar problems. English is not my mother tongue.  
**

…**.**

**Gundalia. **

In the dark room, a girl with blonde and red hair snapped her eyes opened. She blinked for several times before turning on the light, realizing that she still holding a book in her hands. Her eyes widened. It wasn't new or shocking, but… how could she feel asleep while reading the book again. It was unhealthy. Fortunately, she had locked her door and Plitheon wasn't anywhere around her. If her father found out, he would be very displeased. Sometimes, she wished he got angry at her instead.

Shaking her head, Juliet Glenn let out of a small yawn and then stretched her arms above her head. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she knew it had been pretty late. Her father must be home now. Finally, he and other adults could have a vacation to rest themselves after doing a good job to rebuild the planet. Prime Minister Nurzak allowed them to rest, so Juliet wondered what they were planning to do. Seriously, it would be nice if they visited Neathia.

Juliet closed her book and went down to the kitchen. She had slept for two hours, so now she couldn't anymore. Maybe a drink would help. Her steps led her to the kitchen door but the girl suddenly stopped as she heard Plitheon's voice out from the kitchen.

"It's pretty late, Jesse. You should rest after a tired day."

"I'm fine, Plitheon." Her father assured his former Guardian Bakugan.

Knowing eavesdropping wasn't good, but Juliet was very curious. Something in Plitheon's voice told her that her father wasn't all right at all. And if he knew that she hadn't slept yet, he would worry. Juliet carefully peeked her head over the slightly open door to see what he was doing. Her father usually stayed up late, but not in that terribly quiet atmosphere. She had a bad feeling. Thanks to the faint glow of the candle, she saw her father sinking into a chair, his palm meeting his face. He looked so tired, so sad.

"What happened?" asked Plitheon uncertainly. "I have been your partner for ages, I know something is on your mind."

"Yes, you are the best partner ever, for me and Juliet."

"Then tell me, you can't hide forever, you know."

That was an uneasy silence. Jesse seemed to struggle to find a proper response. Finally, he let out of a sigh:

"Ren… asked me and others if we wanted to visit Earth."

Silence fell on them.

"What?" Plitheon asked. "No, you don't have to repeat. I heard you clearly. What did you say?"

"I said I had to think over. You know, the kids want to see Soren very much."

"But you don't have to…"

"I know I can entrust Juliet to them. But she will wonder why I don't come. More importantly, knowing my daughter, she will stay with me."

"Don't tell me you can not sleep because of that. Juliet is a smart and strong girl, she will understand if you don't go."

Jesse slowly shook his head:

"I can't do that. She needs to hang out with her friends and exploring another Planet would be nice. I can't let my selfishness, or my fear stop her."

Juliet didn't intend to hear that long. But her curiosty increased by seconds. She didn't know what his fear was. Her father really cared for her deeply.

Plitheon's patience was running low as he growled:

"Don't be silly, Jesse. You have no reason to fear. It is her fault that she never comes here to meet you. That pesky woman is too prideful."

"Really?" A weak smile appeared on his face. "I don't think so. She is just loyal to her friends, not prideful. It is my fault that I lied her."

"Like you had a choice that time. Don't try to convince me! What will you do?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Then let Juliet meet her. And that woman will regret losing you. Let's show her how happy you are now. Remember, Rin Kazami is your past, but Juliet is your present and your future. Besides, she might have her own family. Do you think Shun Kazami will let her live alone until the day she dies?"

Jesse remained silent. His partner had a point. Without him, she still had her family and friends, they would take good care of her. Knowing how strong-willed she would be, she must keep on walking.

"Yes…." He nodded, rather reluctantly. "Don't stop. Keep on walking." He quoted her words. If she had been here now, she would have told him that they didn't have time to think of the past. "Well, thank you Plitheon."

If Plitheon wasn't in ball form now, he would roll his eyes for sure.

"Jeez… human, Neathian or Gundalian, you all are complicated. I have to say again, you should go to bed."

Juliet startled. She couldn't meet him now, she needed time to think about what they had said. As Jesse was about to stand up, Juliet carefully went back to her room. She laid on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. Her father never told her about his past, perhaps because of the war many years ago. She just kenw he loved her. But not knowing of his past, she felt like she didn't understand him at all. He was her only family, she had right to know… didn't she? As she recalled their talk, she started to wonder. Who was Rin Kazami? That surname sounded familiar… she did hear it somewhere before. It must be from Soren. But she couldn't ask Plitheon. The girl closed her eyes.

Maybe… she would wait until he decided to tell her.

….

**Earth. **

The dark bedroom was quiet and peaceful. A woman was sleeping soundly. Her head sank just the right amount in her pillow, and the pillow itself was so fluffy and comfortable. That moment she looked like her in the past, brave, carefree and energetic. The only thing heard was the window curtain which was softly blowing because of the vent and her regular breathing. Until the alarm clock went off. Tiredly, she slammed it with all strenghth she had. She hadn't trained for years, but when the alarm fell, it still made a noisy sound.

"I'm having a good dream…" She mumbled, sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

A figure stepped in her house, voiced out as he shut the door behind him:

"Mom… breakfast is ready…" He facepalmed at the sight of the broken alarm. Fortunately for them that their neighbor might be sleeping now. The vacation is coming, no wonder if they wanted to sleep more.

She opened her eyes to look at her son, replied:

"I smelt the food an hour ago."

He blinked. It happened almost every day, but he was still amazed. Her sense had waken up before her body.

"Then you should come quickly, mom. I'll wait for you."

"You came to my room just to make sure that I won't break anything else?" She asked with a pretended hurt look.

"I'll go down first, mom. Wildgress is waiting, too."

He opened the door as she said:

"Fubuki, you can sleep more at the first day of your holiday."

"Some habits never change, mom." He smiled, then closed the door. Gazing at the door, his mother's eyes darkened with unreadable emotions. Finally, she stood up, stared at her own image in the mirror.

She said to herself:

"Habits never change, huh? But I have changed…"

She hadn't brawled for a while… Shaking her head slightly, she started to prepare.

"Time goes by faster than I think…" She muttered with a weak smile. "But I don't have time to look back. Keep on walking, Rin…."

**FUBUKI'S POV. **

I went down to the kitchen and took a seat. Knowing my mom, she would be here in three minutes or less. On the table, Wildgress jumped on my shoulder:

"Is Rin up yet?"

"Yes." I nodded. "With another broken alarm."

"Typical." He chuckled, finding it funny. Truthfully, I didn't understand. I always think that Wildgress is very very brave for being with her over the years. Please don't think my mother is irresponsible. She raises me up herself after all. In this house, never mentions about my father. Honestly, I am fine without him. I don't even know him…

Alright, let's back up a moment. How can you understand what I am saying if you have no idea who I am? But I don't think you care… Anyways, my name is Fubuki Kazami, fifteen and a half years old, brown eyes, messy black hair and a face that every boys in the world wants to have… Just kidding. According to my mother, a retired Brawler, I look like my grandfather when he was young. I loved him, but sadly that he had passed away to years ago. Though at least, the though "I do look like my grandfather" is better than the thought "I do take after my mother." The reason? I refused to say.

More importantly, I'm eldest child of Kazami family. You know what that means? Good. In this position, you are given many tasks that you don't really like, such as taking care of your cousins, if something happens to them, you'll learn a lesson. It's unbreakable rule. I don't think no one bothers to mess with Kazami(s), but I don't bother to argue with mom. I never fight a battle that I know I will lose.

Hey, I'm not complaining about my life. All of that is better than know of the name she attempted to give me before I was born. (Uncle Dan told me). Masquerade. Seriously, what kinds of name was that? But thanks to Wildgress, the true hero, I was born as Fubuki Kazami. Do you think that Masquerade Kazami is a name? No, I don't think so.

Her steps came nearer as she took a sate opposite to me, smiling warmly:

"You really are decent cook, dear."

"I'll take that as a compliment, mom."

"Oh, don't be so formal." She laughed and started to eat. "Fubuki, do you have any plans for your holiday?"

"Not yet, mom. But how about visiting uncle first?"

"Shun?" She asked. "It is not the most important thing. So, if you haven't had any plans yet, you can come to Bakugan Interspace more often to practise and brawl. And hanging out with friends doesn't sound bad at all."

I nearly choked.

"Wh… What's mom?"

She raised an eyebrow:

"You think I don't know what you secretly brawl? No, dear. Don't forget that Marucho is my friend." No, I'm too young to die… "Honestly, I guess it can't be helped, you are my son, after all. I have no reason not to let you brawl. I give Wildgress to you, right?"

Wildgress only "Hn"ed.

I said:

"But…"

"Because I gave up brawling? No, Fubuki. I need to do more important things to raise you. But you can enjoy yourself." She smiled.

"Yes, thanks Mom."

Wildgress responded in bored tone: "I have told you many times that she won't disagree." Then he looked at the clock. "Fubuki, you have to meet Marucho, right?"

"Oh… Mom, I need to meet uncle Marucho."

"Then you had better be quick. Come back at lunch, I'll wait."

"Make sure that guy won't bother you."

"I know, I know…" She laughed. As I noticed, my mom had a nice laughter.

…..

**NORMAL POV. **

After Fubuki took his leave, the woman kept staring at his running form. She smiled bitterly:

"And someday, I'll tell you about your father…"

**Here is first chapter. How is it? I know that I am not good at starting a story at all, but you can give me advice. (Honestly, I think the way I end the chapter is bit… well… bad?)**

**Flames? No problem. I'm sure that you just want to help me improve, but the way you show your advice is more strict than others. **

**Again, Juliet and Soren don't belong to me. Their owner is Zephyros-Phoenix. I have honor to use them. And I'm grateful for that. **

**Ly~..**


End file.
